User talk:Verrell123
Welcome! Congratulations on starting My LEGO Network Cheat Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Make me an admin? Can you make me an Admin and Bureacrat? Do you know how to? -- 00:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Its in You make admin go to: Special Pages: User Group Rights. Then you type in their user and you click on the boxes (make me admin and bureacrat, I know how to change wiki welcome message!). -- 00:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Leaks If you don't want news of this wiki to leak out until it is finished delete the link from your talk page. -- 01:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) This wiki Is this supposed to be MLN wiki + cheat codes and with slightly friendlier admins? -- 01:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Just saying If this is supposed to become a better MLN wiki then you should probably instead link the pages within your own wiki so that people don't think that this wiki is that wiki. -- 01:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok verrell123 Here is a link Here is a link to the page http://mylegonetworkcheat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights I can't do anything there but please go there (type my username) and make me admin and bureaucrat I can show you more in the future. -- 02:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) already be a great Admin -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) But I am not an admin right now? -- 02:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) i already put you -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it just needs to refresh? Check again make sure you check the boxes then hit the save user rights button. -- 02:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) IDK Maybe Ill check tomorrow. Bye. Did you just edit that page? -- 02:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No. I am not an Admin it didn't work-Go to central wikia adoption requests ask that they make me bureaucrat and admin so I can help you with welcome message and other important stuff. Please answer this:What is this wiki for? Notice that I put more codes on the bionicle cheat page! -- 01:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) This wiki is for MLN cheat only -- 01:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait MLN cheats and normal MLN or just MLN? Notice that I also put the code for the lego world 09 badge! 01:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Your signature Is your signature a signature because if you are just copying and pasting it you should probably make it into a signature. You made the Agent's Clan page and so in your signature it should link to Agent's Clan. -- 01:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ok User:verrell123 (User_Talk:verrell123) Should I create MLN non-cheat stuff like pages about networkers, etc...? 01:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ok you can --verrell123 (My Talk 01:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question: Did you copy off most of some of the pages from MLN wiki? I am not mad if you did this but the Hop Arcade Game page looks well done 02:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) not some of them verrell123 (My Talk) OK do you have any more B.I.O codes to upload? I have tons more but I am at my grandparents house and I couldn't find a lot of glatorian. 02:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) i have a lot's of cheat but im forget are you know how to get kanoka club badge or the link to club page verrell123 (My Talk) The link on the cheat page does not work =(. It is impossible to get Kanoka Club Badge. 02:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) so by the way what is the cheat verrell123 (My Talk) For the SPA badges? It is on the Link to get Badge page. You can try it but it doesn't work. 02:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) all people get at that time so you must wait --verrell123 (My Talk) Click http://play.lego.com/en-us/clubpages/migration.aspx there if you wanna get the badge click that at 6pm and in monday verrell123 (My Talk) Why 6 pm on Monday? 02:52, December 26, 2009 (UTC)